What Starts Undercover
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Can Olivia and Elliot resist the temptation that is each other when they go undercover as a newly wed couple to catch a perp? What will happen when the killer and rapist manages to grab Olivia? Can Olivia recover from the mental trama?
1. Chapter 1: Under Covers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Law & Order: SVU _or any of the characters. All I own is this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Under Covers<strong>

"You wanted to see us, Cap'n?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked as he and his partner, Detective Olivia Benson walked into Captain Donn Cragen's office. Cragen looked up at them from his desk and replied, "Yes. Close the door and have a seat." They did as instructed as Olivia asked, "What's this about?" Cragen sat up straight and informed, "You two are going undercover for a case we just received." Both detectives' eyes widened in surprise that they quickly recovered from as Cragen continued, "Newly wed couples are being killed. We received this case because the wives are being raped and killed, and the husbands are being forced to watch, before they too are killed."

"So we're going in as a newly wed couple to see if we can lure him?" Olivia asked, and Cragen nodded as Elliot questioned, "So what will our aliases be?" Cragen opened up a file to take a quick look, just to be sure, before he replied, "Mark and Lily Bancroft." Both detectives nodded as Olivia smiled and joked, "Do you think I look like a Lily? To be honest." Elliot smiled as sat back and replied, "At least it's not far off from your nickname Livy." Olivia smiled at that as they both turned their attention back to Cragen as he debriefed them.

* * *

><p>They were going undercover on the outer edges of New York City in a small, one story house. It wasn't the greatest of neighborhoods, but it wasn't the worst either. Elliot pulled into the driveway and smiled at Olivia as he commented, "We're here!" Olivia smiled back at him as they both got out of the large dark blue GMC Yukon. Elliot walked over to Olivia and wrapped an arm around her waist to be in character as he asked, "So, do you like it, Lil?" Olivia smiled and turned to him, placing a kiss on his cheek as she replied, "I love it, Mark. Why don't we go look on the inside. I haven't seen it yet. You said it was fully furnished already, right?" Elliot smiled and replied, "Yep, fully furnished. Just for you. Now, why don't I give you a tour?" Olivia couldn't help but smile and giggle as Elliot locked the doors to the SUV and took her hand, leading her inside to give her the "full tour" of the house.<p>

Once the front door was closed, Olivia released Elliot's hand and went to sit down; but Elliot quickly grasped her arm and pulled her back to him. Olivia looked up at him in surprise as Elliot smiled down at her and commented, "I said I'd give you a tour, so that's what I'm doing." Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes as she took his hand again even though she didn't have to and replied, "Fine." Elliot decided to show her the bedroom last.

"Save the best for last," He thought as he showed her the other rooms. When they finally reached the bedroom, he opened the door and joked, "And this is where most of the action will be." Olivia laughed and decided to play along as she encircled her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his as she replied, "I don't know...We might need a bigger bed..." Elliot gave a low chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and questioned in a husky tone, "Yeah? Are you sure about that?" Olivia smiled playfully with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she replied, "I don't know...Maybe...How 'bout we test it out? See if we need a bigger bed." Before Elliot could reply, there was a knock on the front door, and Olivia sighed as they both reluctantly released each other.

Elliot left the room with Olivia behind him and went to open the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a couple about his and Olivia's age. They smiled at him as Olivia joined Elliot and the woman at the door handed Elliot a box of what smelled like cookies as she commented, "We wanted to give you a welcome to the neighborhood gift. By the way, I'm Carol and this is my husband Luke." Olivia smiled warmly at the other couple as Elliot did the same and replied, "Nice to meet you, Carol and Luke. I'm Mark, and this is my wife Lily. Thank you very much for the gift." Carol and Luke both smiled as Carol responded, "Oh, of course. I hope you like it here." Elliot smiled and nodded as he replied, "I'm sure we will. Thanks again. Bye!"

He closed the door as Olivia snatched the box from him with that same mischievous gleam in her eyes as she ran off. Elliot was surprised, but he quickly smiled as he called, "Hey, come back here! That's for both of us!" He heard Olivia laugh as he chased after her into the bedroom. He found the box of cookies on the bed, but no Olivia, when suddenly arms wrapped around his waist from behind as Olivia pressed her cheek into the spot right between Elliot's shoulder blades and commented, "Hi..." Elliot placed his hands over hers and replied, "Hi...Not so hyper now, are you..." Olivia smiled and kissed the spot where she had placed her cheek, letting her lips linger there as she felt a ripple, knowing she had caused a shiver to go up his spine. Olivia moved around to in front of him as she smiled up at him and asked, "Well, we need to act like a newly wed couple...Anyways...Wanna share?" Elliot smiled and gave in to an urge as he kissed her forehead and replied, "Sure..."

When she felt his lips pressed against her forehead, Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head forward, humming softly in response. Elliot saw the way she responded but decided not to react to it as he took her hand and pulled her towards the bed. The both sat down on it on either side of the bed, both propped up against the headboard with the box of cookies between them while they watched TV.

Pretty soon it was dark, and they both were tired. The box of cookies had been closed with about a third of them left. Olivia yawned as her eyes began to droop, and Elliot smiled at how cute she looked like that. He got up and commented, "I'm going to go get the bags out of the car, so you can change and go to bed." Olivia nodded as she took the box and handed it to him. Elliot leaned over and kissed her forehead again as Olivia gave a small smile and sighed. Elliot left the room and put the box on the counter as he unlocked the front door and went over to the car. He removed the two large suitcases, deciding to leave the other suitcases that didn't have clothes in them in the car until tomorrow. He locked the car doors and entered the house again, locking the front door before dragging the suitcases into the master bedroom.

He unzipped Olivia's suitcase for her as he walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder, commenting quietly, "Come on, Liv...I don't know what you like to where to bed..." Olivia was too tired to really think straight as she yawned and mumbled, "Give me one of your t-shirts...and...I should be good..." Elliot was startled, but he smiled at the thought of her in only his t-shirt. Except he knew she wouldn't like it if she woke up in only his t-shirt, so he asked, "What about the bottoms?" Olivia yawned again and sat up as she looked at him through drowsy eyes and replied, "I really don't care..." Elliot shrugged and went back over to Olivia's and his suitcases as he took out one of his t-shirts like she had requested and a pair of boy shorts. He threw them to her and briefly left the room to let her change, before coming back in. He took off his clothes leaving only his boxers on like he did every night. He got into bed on the opposite side that Olivia was on as he whispered before he turned the light off, "Goodnight, Liv..." Olivia smiled and replied, "Goodnight, El..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elliot woke up with a weight on his chest. He didn't even need to open his eyes, he knew that smell. It was the smell of a certain shampoo and something that was distinctly Olivia. When he did open his eyes, he found Olivia fast asleep with her head and hand on his chest with a leg pulled up over his hip so her heel was pressed into the side of his knee. Elliot saw she wasn't the only one who had gotten lonely last night; he also had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Olivia stirred as she drowsily blinked her eyes open to find herself draped half across Elliot's body. Olivia sat up in surprise, but she caught the smile that immediately spread across Elliot's face as he gently pulled her back down. Olivia allowed him to hold her close as she placed her head on his chest. Elliot gently squeezed her waist as he whispered, "Mornin', Liv..." Olivia couldn't help but smile as she absentmindedly snuggled closer to him and replied, "Good morning, El..."<p>

Elliot wrapped his other arm around her as he questioned, "Ready to go to work and be Mark and Lily?" Olivia sighed and closed her eyes as she replied, "Not really...I'm going to miss you, El...More than I'll actually admit..." Elliot smiled and teased, "You just admitted it by saying that...But I'll miss you too, Liv..." Olivia smiled as they reluctantly pulled away from each other and got ready for work.

* * *

><p>Later that day at 5:30 pm, Elliot came back home and was greeted by Olivia who had arrived home fifteen to twenty minutes before. Olivia wanted to see if she could push the boundaries as she gave Elliot a short, brief kiss on the lips and encircled her arms around his neck as she commented with a smile, "Welcome home..." Elliot was surprised, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her as he smiled and replied, "Thanks, honey." Olivia smiled and gently caressed the back of Elliot's neck as they gazed into each other's eyes, completely lost in the depths of them. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other until their mouths fused together in more than pecks and breif grazes of the lips. Both of their eyes closed as Elliot leaned forward and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Olivia willingly opened her mouth to the sweep of his tongue as her fingers slid into his hair. Elliot's hands slid down to grasp her ass, hoisting her up as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and she lifted her hands to cup his face, pulling him closer. Elliot carried her down the hallway to the master bedroom and over to the bed, where he gently placed her on it. Soon, all of their clothes were gone as Elliot positioned himself at Olivia's entrance. Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes and nodded, giving him the permission he was looking for as he slid into her, causing them both to moan in ecstasy.<p>

Elliot leaned down and brought his lips to hers as he slowly slid in and out of her. Olivia moaned into the kiss as her back arched into Elliot, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Elliot's speed remained slow as both their bodies and their lips moved in perfect sync like they had been lovers for years and practiced. Olivia moaned in pleasure as they continued to make slow, sweet love. They continued through the night, learning each other's bodies, pleasures, and pleasure spots.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews are always welcome! Click the button below and tell me what you thought! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Olivia returned home from the grocery store as she placed the plastic bags on the kitchen table and began to put the groceries away. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back against him as he kissed the side of her neck and greeted her quietly, "Welcome home, Liv..." Olivia smiled and hummed happily, leaning back against him as she replied, "Hey, El..." Elliot smiled as he turned her around and kissed her, pressing her against the table. Olivia sighed happily and placed her arms around his neck as they leisurely separated. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled the side of his nose into hers as he whispered, "I love you, Olivia..." Olivia smiled and kissed him as she replied, "I love you too, Elliot..." Elliot smiled and kissed her as they began to put the groceries away. Once those were away, Elliot leaned back against the counter as he sighed and commented, "I wish we were back home...at least the cases would give us something to do..." Olivia smiled mischievously as she went over to him, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his as she tugged him along and replied seductively, "Oh, I'm sure we can find something to do..."

Elliot smiled as Olivia led him down the hallway to the master bedroom and turned around, pulling him to her. Olivia smiled as their lips fused together, and they began to undress each other. After their clothes were gone, Elliot scooped Olivia up into his arms and pulled the blankets back, before he gently laid her down on the bed. He crawled over her as Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss. Soon they were rolling around on the bed, kissing hotly as they both moaned and grunted; they were making love, albeit untraditionally.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up, wearing only one of Elliot's t-shirts and lying in Elliot's arms as she snuggled closer to him. She heard a sound, but she ignored it as she moved her head closer to Elliot's. There was movement out of the corner of her eye, and she drowsily looked to see what it was. A man stood there in all black including a ski mask, holding a crowbar and a knife. He jumped towards her, grabbing her and dragging her out of bed. Olivia screamed and tried to fight him off as Elliot instantly sat up in bed. He was out of the bed in a flash before the intruder could even move as Elliot tackled him to the ground. The intruder released Olivia as she scrambled into the corner, but he wasn't going down without a fight as he slashed and stabbed out with the knife, catching Elliot in the shoulder, his chest, and his abdomen. Elliot grunted in pain, but he quickly overpowered the intruder and rapist as he looked at a stunned Olivia and called, "Liv! Handcuffs!" Olivia shook her head as if to clear it and reached into the side table drawer, taking out the handcuffs as she tossed them to him. Elliot slapped the handcuffs on the perp's wrists as Olivia grabbed her phone and called Fin to let them know they got the serial rapist and killer.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia had put on panties, sweatpants, and a bra underneath the t-shirt so she wasn't indecently exposed. When Fin, Cragen, ADA Casey Novak, and the other cops arrived, Elliot had an arm around a visibly shaken Olivia, even though he was the one with bandages around his shoulder and his upper and lower torso. Fin walked over to them and asked Elliot quietly, "Did he get her?" Elliot sighed and replied, "He didn't rape her, but he did manage to grab her...I'm so sorry, Olivia...I should have been able to stop him before he had even touched you..." Olivia shook her head and wrapped her arms gently around his middle as she responded, "I-It's not your fault, El...and don't say it is..." Fin sighed in relief that Olivia was okay as he went over to their captain Captain Don Cragen and informed, "He only managed to grab her, Captain...He didn't rape her..." Cragen nodded as he looked over at his best detectives and noticed that Olivia was wearing a shirt that was way too large for her. He sighed; he knew that Olivia was wearing Elliot's shirt which meant the two were in a relationship now. He walked over to talk to Casey, grumbling about how he was going to have to handle IAB if they ever found out.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week later; Olivia had been given two weeks off to recover, and Elliot being a stubborn ass per usual kept going to work. Olivia was taking a nap when she dreamed that the perp had killed Elliot and then raped her as she woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. She knew Elliot was at work and probably still in court like he told her he would be, but she needed him. She reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand as she hit speed dial one.<p>

Elliot was talking to Casey, when his phone rang; he apologized to Casey as he answered it, "Stabler."

"Elliot," Olivia croaked, and Elliot heard the sob in her voice and knew she had been crying as he asked, "Liv, what's wrong?" He heard her let out a choked sob as she commented, "Elliot, I need you to come home. Please." Elliot inhaled sharply; he could hear the desperation and the fear in her voice as he began to reply, "Liv-" Olivia began to cry again as she pleaded, interrupting him, "Please, El...Come home..." Elliot sighed and replied, "All right, Liv...I'll be home soon..." He heard her sniffle as she responded, "Thanks, El..." Elliot smiled and replied, "Of course." He hung up and said farewell to Casey as he raced back home.

* * *

><p>"Olivia!" Elliot called as he opened the front door and ran in. He heard a soft sob from the master bedroom and immediately ran into the room to find it extremely dark except for the light that the door let in. The curtains were drawn and all the lights were off as he walked in and called softly, "Liv?" He heard shuffling as his partner and lover's sweet voice reached him, "Elliot..." He looked and saw her curled up in the chair in the corner of the room as he walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her as he took her face into his two hands and asked quietly, "What's wrong, Liv? Tell me what's wrong, baby…" He felt her tears run down her cheeks and onto his fingers as she cried. He brushed them away with his thumb as Olivia looked into his eyes and croaked, "H-H-He…He killed you…" Elliot's brow furrowed together in confusion, and more tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued, "H-He killed you…a-and raped me…The nightmares are back again…"<p>

Elliot's eyes softened as he pulled her down, so her forehead was pressed against his. Olivia continued to cry as Elliot kept one hand on her cheek and wrapped the other around her waist. He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms as he rocked her back and forth gently. Elliot kissed the top of her head as he gently stroked Olivia's hair and commented soothingly, "Shh…It's all right, Liv…Don't cry…Please, don't cry, Livy…He can't hurt you now…" Olivia buried her face into his neck as she let out a choked sob and whimpered quietly, "I-I-I…I-I know…But why won't the nightmares go away?" Elliot ran his fingers through her shoulder-length brunette hair as he sighed and replied, "Liv…you already know the answer to that…You're a detective…remember what you always tell each and every victim we work with…"

Olivia nodded into his neck as she breathed in his familiar, always comforting scent and responded, "I love you, Elliot…" Elliot smiled and kissed her shoulder as he replied quietly, "I love you too, Olivia…" Olivia smiled as Elliot slipped an arm under both of her knees and around her back and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed, where he gently laid her down. He kissed her deeply as he quickly stripped her of her clothes before doing the same thing to himself. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone and shoulder as Olivia sighed blissfully and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, they were making slow, yet passionate love; it was to be a comforting and soothing reassurance for Olivia as Elliot tried to calm her worries and fears.

* * *

><p>Olivia finally returned to work, and surprisingly, as strong emotionally as ever; all because of Elliot, of course, and his reassurances. Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia walk into the precinct, her back straight and strength in her eyes as she walked over to her desk. She looked at Elliot and smiled as she commented, "Good morning, Elliot." Elliot smiled and replied, "Mornin', Liv. You seem really…happy…today." Olivia smirked and looked at him through her hair as she leaned over her desk, writing something quickly into a file on her desk. She stood up straight again and looked at Elliot as she replied, "You already know why I'm so <em>happy<em>, so don't ask." Elliot smiled and sat back in his chair as he responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, Liv." Olivia glanced at him at the corners of her eyes as she replied, "Mmhmm…Sure, El."

Elliot smiled and chuckled lightly as he turned his chair from side to side. Olivia walked behind him and patted his shoulder as she added, "You don't fool me, El. You should know you can't lie to me." Elliot gave her a knowing look as he nodded slowly and replied, "That I do, my dear…That I do…" Olivia laughed as she got herself and Elliot coffee and walked back over to her desk. She placed one of the two cups on Elliot's desk as she sat down in her chair at her desk. Olivia took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Elliot as she winked playfully and mischievously at him. Elliot laughed and winked back as he smiled broadly. They both knew that they would always be able to pull through any obstacle as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I will try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow! Remember, reviews are always welcome! Click the button below and tell me what you thought! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them!


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter(s) for any of my stories, not just this one. I've been so busy with school work. You know how it is. But if you like music videos, then I have got a treat for you. I make those too. Picture music videos using pictures of a couple from one of my favorite shows. Shows that I have up so far: Bones (S. Booth x T. Brennan); Law & Order: SVU (Elliot S. x Olivia B.); Naruto (GaaMatsu); and of course, Adventure Time (Gender Bender - Marshall Lee x Fiona). My name is Ligerfan100 if you want to see any of those. Thanks! And sorry again about the no new posts.

- Love Dr. Anthro 


End file.
